1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the activities of photography and hunting and, in particular, a device which lets the two activities by combined in a most realistic way.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to mount a camera on top of a gun stock for stabilization purposes. However, very little development has been made in the area of designing a simulated firearm with features that are realistic to actual firearms but which can be used instead for purposes of photography. It is well known that sportsmen take great pride in their firearms. Therefore, the novel construction of a firearm features to aid in the hobby of photography without changing the cosmetic appearance of a simulated firearm which supports a camera is highly desirable to a sportsman.